pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite 4
Elite 4 is the 40th level in Pokemon Tower Defense. __TOC__ Description You arrive at the Indigo Plateau, north of Route 23, where you meet the Elite 4: Lorelei, Koga, Bruno and Lance, standing outside the door. You see Koga and try to talk to him about combining forces, however, he and all of the Elite 4 are controlled by Mewthree, who is waiting in the champions room for you. After talking to Koga and being shocked that the Elite 4 are controlled by Mewthree, Lance introduces himself, and tells you that to fight Mewthree and Ash, you must battle all of them in a row. Instead of giving you support however, he tells you to "Just go home and give up", and recites Mewthree's dream, "Pokémon will roam the land without humans getting in the way". You get annoyed over this, and after Lance's speech, the battle with the Elite 4 begins! Layout Spots: 72 Waves: 4 Candy: 5 Pokémon Pokémon Appearance (Pattern) This section is to help people to know where, what and when a Pokémon will appear. There are four rows from where the Elite Four Pokémon will appear (See map in Layout Section). We will call them A, B, C and D (from the upper path to the lower one). Waves will be mentioned from 1 to 4. All is in chronological order. Lorelei Wave 1 (From A to D): A - 1 Slowbro B - 1 Slowbro C - 1 Slowbro D - 1 Slowbro Wave 2 (From C to A): A - One Jynx & One Cloyster B - One Lapras C- One Dewgong & Three Slowbro D- None Wave 3 (From A to D): A - One Dewgong B - One Dewgong C - One Dewgong D - One Dewgong Wave 4 (From C to A): A - One Cloyster & One Slowbro B - One Jynx & One Slowbro C - One Lapras & Two Slowbro D - None Koga Wave 1: A - Giant Muk & Six Zubat B - None C - None D - None Wave 2: A - Giant Muk & Six Zubat B - Giant Muk & Three Venonat C - None D - None Wave 3: A - Giant Muk & Six Zubats B - Giant Muk & Two Venonat C - Giant Muk & One Koffing D - None Wave 4: A- Giant Muk & One Golbat B- Giant Muk & One Venomoth C- Giant Muk & One Weezing D- Giant Muk & One Grimer Bruno (Follows patern of ABCD, just with different Pokémon.) Wave 1 A - Hitmonchan (Ice Punch) B - Hitmonchan (Fire Punch) C - Hitmonchan (Thunder Punch) D - Hitmonchan (Mach Punch) Wave 2 A - Hitmonlee B - Machamp C - Onix D - Hitmonchan (Mach Punch) Wave 3 A - Hitmonchan (Ice Punch) B - Hitmonchan (Fire Punch) C - Hitmonchan (Thunder Punch) D - Hitmonchan (Mach Punch) Wave 4 A - Hitmonlee B - Machamp C - Onix D - Hitmonchan (Mach Punch) Lance (He sends his waves back and forth, repeating the last one of each wave: ABCD-DCBA-ABCD-DCBA) Wave 1: A - Dragonair - Rain Dance B - Gyarados - Surf C - Gyarados - Surf D - Gyarados - Surf Wave 2: D - Aerodactyl - Rock Slide C - Dragonite - Thunder B - Aerodactyl - Rock Slide A - Dragonair - Twister Wave 3: A - Dragonair - Sunny Day B - Charizard - Flamethrower C - Charizard - Flamethrower D - Charizard - Flamethrower Wave 4: D - Dragonite - Fire Blast C - Dragonite - Fire Blast B - Dragonite - Dragon Pulse A - Dragonite - Dragon Pulse Missingno. Master's winning strategy Your team should consist of the following, all of them if not level 100 then at least level 96; 2 Lapras, both of them knowing Surf, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam; Mew, knowing Psychic, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam; Gengar, knowing Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, and Psychic (Giga Drain is optional but works very well as a fourth move); Weezing, knowing Clear Smog, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Dark Pulse; and Dragonite, knowing Thunderbolt and Dragon Claw. For Lorelei, the two Lapras will be your main means of attack. Set everything to Thunderbolt, except Weezing- set it to use Clear Smog. You'll see why. Use everything you have against the Slowbro, but bear in mind that their attack freezes all non-Ice-types, so you'll need to frequently click on the other four to defrost them. When Dewgong comes into play, have Weezing at the ready. Clear Smog will wipe out the Speed boost, and from there, the rest of your team using Thunderbolt will suffice. Don't be tempted to use Bulldoze; I can speak from experience when I say that it simply doesn't slow them down enough. When you have to deal with Lapras, just Thunderbolt will do, but this is the point where you might want to switch Gengar over to Giga Drain, as Lapras's Hail harms all non-Ice-types. Quickly. MAKE SURE TO KEEP WEEZING ALIVE OR YOU HAVE NO CHANCE! Jynx requires that you switch the Lapras to either Thunderbolt or Surf, Mew to Thunderbolt, Gengar to Shadow Ball, and maybe Weezing to Dark Pulse. Just be sure you're ready for the upcoming Dewgong- that's why keeping Weezing alive is important, because without Clear Smog, everything will move far too quickly to be KO'd. Which is bad. Koga is rather easy. Muk is not your top priority; as with the Giant Muk in Fuschia Gym, these won't take candies. Mercifully, though they use Muk's Gas, the move for some reason won't do much damage at all. Gengar and Weezing are your main attackers here. Have Gengar set to Psychic, and Weezing to Dark Pulse. Mew's Psychic will also be helpful. Focus on the small Pokémon and let the giant Muk go about their business. They'll leave if not KO'd. Bruno is also easy. Let Gengar and Mew Psychic the Fighting-types, and let the Lapras Surf the Onix. It's honestly that easy. Lance... Now it gets a tad tricky. You'll want to keep Lapras and Mew set on Ice Beam for everything but the Charizard, for which you want Thunderbolt (NOT Surf, as Sunny Day is in effect at that point). Have Weezing use Dark Pulse, Dragonite use Dragon Claw on the Dragon-types and Thunderbolt on the rest, and Gengar just use Thunderbolt (switching to Shadow Ball or Psychic for the Dragon-types). The level makes you switch attacks a tad often, but if you can keep up, it's honestly a piece of cake. Another strategy I used 5 Legendary Birds (2 Zapdos, 2 Articunos and 1 Moltres) and an Aerodactyl knowing Roar (and some other moves too, obviously), all level 100 Pokémon. I only really needed the Aerodactyl for the first part, to deal with the speed-enhancing slippery floor. My Zapdos used Thunder most of the time. When you're fighting Koga it might be best to switch to Discharge, to get rid of the multiple enemies in no time. It might be best to let them have a non-electric move too, so they can attack Bruno's Onix and Lance's Aerodactyl, though with 2 Articunos, one using Blizzard and one using Ice Beam, they'll be toast in a matter of seconds anyway. And they'll be even more toast if you add a Moltres with Fire Blast to that equation. When fighting Lance, it might be best to change Moltres's move to Giga Impact, because many of Lance's Pokémon are resistant to fire. Besides that, I hardly ever had to change my Pokémon's move. All I really had to do was move my Pokémon to where the enemies were appearing. Now, I'm pretty sure you can pull this off with other high level Pokémon with good stats that know similar moves. The only part that's a bit tricky is when you fight Lorelei. Make sure you un-freeze your Pokémon and use Aerodactyl (or any other Pokémon that knows Roar) to make any Pokémon that's about to escape turn around. Keep it in its Pokéball until you have to use it so you don't have to worry about it getting frozen. A very good stategy Use 6 Magneton with Thunder, Rain Dance, and Discharge (for Koga). There's only 2 or 3 Onix so dont worry about them passing, becauase they will. Helpful Tip Have you team at level 99 and blinking red (just about to level up) but do not level them up till they are low on health. It is a free max potion Trivia *'When this level was originally released, beating Lance would sometimes result in a black screen that froze the game, preventing completion of the level. Warning: Black screen continues to appear.' *Although Koga was not in the original Elite 4, he has taken Agatha's spot in PTD.